None of Your Business
by alexquack99
Summary: I can be really bad at summaries so this story won't have one. If you want to find out what it's about then just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV  
"Wake up Percy" called my mom  
I groaned. Even if my mom was calling me I still hate to get up in the mornings. You see my mom, Sally Jackson, is the nicest person in the world. If it weren't for her uncle she would be spending her time writing a book. Not at a candy store selling candy. But the good thing is that I get free samples out of it.  
As I got out of bed my mom came in and said, "Percy, I told you to get up already for how long now. You're going to be late for your first day of school!"  
"Alright alright mom I'm getting up now," I reply. Today was the first day of my new school career at Goode High. I had moved to New York from Greece just this year. I just hope I don't get expelled like all those other times. My mom took me to a psychologist once after getting expelled again.  
(flashback)  
I was sitting on the chair next to the door after talking to the psychologist.  
"Miss Jackson, after looking at the reports I believe your son is just angry because his father is not here. I also believe it is because of Mr. Ugliano and his treatment of your son."  
"I see." replied my mom.  
(end flashback)  
After that my mom divorced my stepdad and together we moved to a small apartment in New York. I got up and changed and quickly brushed my teeth.  
"See ya later mom!" I call out as I grabbed a blue pancake.  
"Make some friends at school Percy and remember not to get into any fights!"  
"Okay mom"  
I started walking the few blocks to school. While walking a guy with crutches comes up and walks with me.  
"hey my names Grover." he stuck out his hand which I gripped with a smile. "I'm guessing your new here right?"  
"yeah, my name is Percy. I'm on my way to Goode high."  
"really?I go there too. Hey let's meet up at lunch and I'll show you around. Whaddaya say?"  
"Sure"  
While on our way we start to converse about each other. Apparently Grover has a leg disease that causes him to walk with crutches. After a while we start talking about Greek mythology. It turns out that he really likes Greek mythology too. We got into a really heated conversation about which of the gods has the strongest ability. He argued that Pan was the strongest. Since he could create a panic with his voice. I thought it was Poseidon because he can cause storms and earthquakes. Before we knew it we reached the school.  
"hey Percy," Grover says," The office is right around the corner. Also look for me in the lunch room later. If you can't find it just ask someone."  
"Alright Grover thanks by the way"  
"Your welcome"  
I turned the corner and got my schedule from the office. I was surprised when I saw that sword fighting was an elective in the school. This is awesome.  
P.1 math  
P.2 English  
P.3 break  
P.4 Greek mythology  
P.5 biology  
P.6 lunch  
P.7 sword fighting  
P.8 swimming

I looked at the map to search for my first class, math. Ugh math. I frowned at the map. My dyslexia prevents me from being able to read the map correctly. But I could only make out that the room number was 7304. As I was still trying to make out the map a girl comes behind me.  
"The room numbers are arranged in a specific way. It's building number floor number and room number. Basically 7304 is building 7 3rd floor and room number 04."  
"Thanks," I say as I turn around. I looked back and saw the most beautiful person ever. She has golden blond curls and has a Californian tan. She's taller than the average female at 5' 10". I looked down into her eyes which were intimidating. They looked like they were calculating everything from the way to beat me up and escape. I realized my mouth was still open so I closed it and stuck out my hand.  
"I'm Percy thanks for helping me." She grabs my hand and shakes it.  
"My name is Annabeth and it was no problem."  
"yeah um can you point me to the direction of the 7000 building?"  
"Yeah sure it's right over there."she pointed across the quad at the school.  
"thanks uh I guess I'll see you later then"  
"okay" Annabeth walks in the other direction to another building that said 2000. I walked into my math class and I saw Grover. I went over and sat next to him.

Annabeth's POV  
While I was walking away from Percy, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I could just look at his sea green eyes the whole day. I want to push my hand through his midnight black hair. I want to be wrapped in his embrace. Oh my gods what is wrong with me. I'm not usually the type to be romantic. It's usually Silena's job. But I just can't help but get so excited. When I looked at his schedule I realized that we had 2nd 4th and 7th with him. Right as I walked into bio I saw Thalia and Piper sitting there waiting for me.  
"okay who's the lucky guy?" Piper automatically asks.  
"what do you mean?" I ask in turn.  
"well obviously you met a guy that you really like or else you wouldn't be smiling so widely"  
"wait what," Thalia asks, "Annie has a crush?!"  
"Don't call me Annie, Thalia" I gave Thalia a glare and looked straight ahead. We had a boring discussion about cells and the bell rang. During my time in class I kept thinking about Percy and every time I would get a flutter in my stomach. I got up and walked out of the classroom. On my way to English I heard an explosion that sounded really close. I looked up and saw a giant pillar of smoke coming from one of the buildings.  
"Noooooooo!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Percy who had a look of shock on his face. I couldn't understand why he was yelling. Then I saw Grover go up to him.  
"Percy you can't leave to go see if your mom is ok. The building might collapse on top of you before you even reach her." Grover says.  
"but I can't just stand here I just can't..." with that he sprints off in the direction to his home. I go up to Grover and I see that he's close to tears.  
"Grover what's wrong?" I ask.  
"It's Percy. I'm worried that I might lose another friend." He replies. You see, several years back one of our friends Bianca got crushed under a giant slab of concrete after pulling her brother Nico out of a collapsed wall. Nico survived but Bianca died.  
"don't worry Grover. I'll bring him back to us." I promised.  
"but be careful Annabeth. I wouldn't be able to bear it if both of you guys died" Grover called as I ran in the direction Percy did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you guys can read it better without eyestrain or any other eye problem.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add one last time so gotta do it this time. I do not own PJO series :/**

* * *

Percy's POV

1st period had just ended when I heard the explosion. I ran out and saw my apartment building on fire.

"Nooooooooo!" I yelled. Grover ran up to me.

"Percy you can't leave to go see if your mom is ok. The building might collapse on top of you before you even reach her." Grover says.

"but I have to try" I sprint towards the direction of my apartment. I saw firemen and fire trucks surrounding the building and fighting the fire. I collapsed to my

knees tears streaming down my face. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go up without killing myself. All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Shhh just let it all out" the stranger says kindly. I keep on sobbing in the arms that held me. The grip was gentle and the person smelled like new books. In the

embrace I felt safe and slowly drifted in my thoughts. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Annabeth's POV

Once I caught up to Percy I saw him on his knees looking so beat down on. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders I comforted him. After a few minutes I

realized he had gone to sleep. Oh gods what now. I couldn't carry him to school.

"Annabeth!" my friends called. I look up and see Grover, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Beckendorf, and Silena running towards me with worried and curious looks

on their faces. Before any of them could say anything I immediately gave them orders.

"Grover, Nico get Percy back to school. Piper, Silena, Jason, and Beckendorf go help them. Thalia, you and I need to talk."

"what is it Annabeth and who was that?" Thalia asks.

"his name is Percy Jackson and there's a chance that his mom is dead. We need one of us to take care of him for the time being."

" You can take care of him, Annabeth. We both know that your parents aren't going to be home for how long? The whole school year? If he stays with you then

your parents won't mind if you guys don't do anything after they come back. They'll realize that you guys are trustworthy enough."

"Alright fine then. But you better visit everyday."

"Ok Annie. I promise"

"Don't call me that." we walk back to the school. The entire school was outside. It must be lunch time. I immediately go to the nurse's office. When I went inside I

saw everyone crowding around the bed. As soon as they saw me they got up.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a while," says Nico. They all walk out one by one. I go towards the bed. I see Percy sleeping peacefully with a little bit of drool

coming out of his mouth. I was about to turn around when all of a sudden he jolts up as if shocked by electricity.

"Ow what the heck was that?" he asks. I turn around and see Thalia smiling and leaves from the room. What is with that girl nowadays. I swear if she ends up

being the death of me, I will come back from Hades and drag her with me.

"it was probably just Thalia, Percy. Um how are you right now. I mean you probably aren't okay after what happened but..." Percy cuts me off.

"It's ok Annabeth. I feel better though. Did you carry me here by yourself?"

"No I didn't. It was actually Grover and some of my other friends."

"I should thank them. Anyways thanks for you know, comforting me back there."

"Your welcome" then the intercom turned on.

"Will Perseus Jackson please report to the principal's office," it said. Percy got up off the bed.

"Thanks for helping. I really appreciate it," he says.

"No problem," I reply. Percy walks out and heads towards the office. As soon as I turn around I get flanked by Silena, Piper, and Thalia.

"So... How was it," Thalia asks. Piper and Silena were looking extra excited.

"All we did was talk. That's it. Ok? No questions asked," I reply.

"Oh don't worry Annabeth. Silena and I recorded all of it," piper says.

"Wait what?!" I cry out in shock, "How could you. He was really upset that he could have lost his mom."

"wow," says Silena, "I think that's the first time that she cared more about someone else rather than herself. I bet if we recorded her with someone else, then she

would probably chew our heads of saying that we had no right to record your voice."

"That's not true," I say.

"Hmph yeah sure" Thalia says, "We won't pry but come on we have classes left."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV  
I walked out of the nurse's office and walked towards the office. I felt warmer knowing that it was Annabeth that comforted me at the building. As I opened the door

to the principal's office I saw a man with midnight black hair and the same sea green eyes as me. He was sitting across from the principal and facing the doorway. I

took a few steps.

"Um hi. You wanted to talk to me, sir?" I ask.

"Yes, Percy. It has been confirmed that your mother is still alive but in a deep coma. As it turns out that there was a bomb planted there. It seems as if someone is

targeting you."

"So someone purposely tried to kill my mother?" The other man that looked like me got up and said, "Percy, the bomb was meant for you. I am your father and I run

a very large business. I have multiple enemy companies. There is a high chance that they targeted you to put a thorn in my side."

"So my mom got hurt because of you."

"I can see why you would see it like that and in a way it is true. To some extent anyway." I stopped listening and punched my so called father in the face.

"Percy!" the principal called out.

"He let her die!" I yelled,"It's his fault that she is in a coma!"

"Percy, I can understand why you are in shock and are very angry at me. So for the time being I am sending you to stay with my friend Athena. (For sake of story not

being weird I am making all Olympians very close business partners.)"

"Fine but I am not going to forgive you anytime soon you ass."

"Percy! Please refrain from foul language!"the principal commands.

"It's okay, when I was young I was much worse." says my father to the principal.

"Percy you may go now. I shall speak to your father." I walk out of the office pissed off. I couldn't believe his nerve. I was still having trouble coping about the

thought of my mother being in the hospital. It was now 4th period so I walked to my Greek mythology class. There was only one seat left and I sat in it. Not caring

about anything I put my head down and brooded. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Annabeth's POV

Percy stumbled into Greek mythology class dazed and angry. I could see Drew start to "drewl" over him.(Bad pun intended) He sat down in the only seat available

which was next to Drew. I felt uneasy about this situation especially after what happened to him. He appeared to be asleep but Drew woke him up. She started

chatting to him. I couldn't hear but I could see that she was pushing the wrong buttons. Hoe don't do it Drew, don't press that button. Drew said something that

really pissed him off. Percy starts to smile. Drew starts to smile too. Uh oh I felt a storm coming. Percy started saying something and after a while drew started

looking upset. She got angry and then yelled at percy while he was still talking.

"I can't believe that I thought you were cute you jerk!" Drew screeched. It was in fact so high pitched a window cracked. Drew stomps away and everyone watches.

As soon as the door shuts the entire classroom starts applauding. I smile wondering what he had said to her in order to piss her off.

"Did he just brush off the slut queen?" asked Thalia.

"Seems like it," I reply.

"Do you think he did it for a special someone?"

"Probably" I reply absent minded. I thought about what Percy might have said.

"Do you think he was thinking about you?" Piper asks.

"Probably," I say without thinking about the question. My thoughts were somewhere else. The possibility of drew walking away from her prey is slim. She must be

plotting something.

"ooooooooooooooh Annabeth really has a crush!" Silena squeals.

"Wait what? I don't remember even saying that I have a crush!"

"Then why did you say probably when I asked if he was thinking about you?"

"He was thinking about me?"I ask appalled. My pulse quickened. Why would he think about me. He's just so perfect and I'm just me. I'm just a goody two shoes.

"Uh Annabeth... You're hyperventilating," says Thalia.

"Deep breaths Annabeth. I think you're thinking too much into what we said. We said might Annie not did," thalia's voice cuts into my thoughts.

"oh... Um awkward?" I ask.

"nope more like crush," piper states.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I was smiling on the inside. The girl that looked like a slut had just stormed away. I mean just because I said that she had a zit she starts yelling. It's not my fault

that she acted that way. The teacher Mr. Brunner handed me a note.

"Percy, I am sorry for what happened. After school I want you to meet my friend Athena. She will be out at the front. She will be intimidating at first but don't worry.

She's like that to everyone.

From,

Your father"

I sighed. All that I had left to look forward to was an intimidating woman. This is gonna suck.

(Time skip)

I walked out of the locker room with a towel on my head. I had just gotten out of swimming an headed toward my locker. I put in my combo took out my stuff and

headed for the school entrance. As soon as I walked outside I heard an argument.

"Mom, why are you telling me a boy is going to live with us."

"With you, honey. I'm leaving for a business trip today."

"How long is the business trip?"

"Probably for the rest of the school year."

"So you're leaving me alone with a guy in the same house with no adult supervision for the whole school year."

"As much as I hate to you will have to. So just stand here and wait for him."

"fine" I looked around and saw the two people arguing. The first girl was Annabeth. Next to her was a woman in business attire. She looked intimidating just like

the note. She turned and saw me. She took off her sunglasses and stared me down with gray eyes.

"well I believe he's here Annabeth." says Annabeth's mom.

Annabeth turns and sees me. Her eyes widen.

She turns toward her mother and whispers something in her ear. Her mother blinks in surprise but quickly hides the surprise. She then puts on a stern face.

"Hello young man. My name is Athena and I will be taking you into my home for the time being. I hope that you will behave yourself around my daughter. Now

then do you have any questions?"

"um no I don't think I do." I reply.

"Then let us be off" Athena, Annnabeth and I walked over to a Honda Accord. We drove a few blocks down to their house. It was a two-story home with a front

yard and back yard all surrounded by fencing. As soon as you walk in at the left there are stairs that lead to the second floor. We took off our shoes and left them

by the door.

"Annabeth, please take Percy to the guest room while I pack. Then I will leave you two. Be sure to behave and no funny business. Now then if you will excuse

me." Athena rushed upstairs.


End file.
